Happy Ever After
by Filiola.Fauni
Summary: A more detailed and extended version of the last scenes we had of Luke and Lorelai. Feelings, Feelings, Feelings. Just read it, it's fluffy. The romance, I think we deserved at the end of the show. I might continue if you want, if I want.
1. Happy Ever After

_**Author's note: Okay, first of all I want to apologize to all of you, who were expecting a Grey's-Cristina-Owen update from me. I will update, I promise, but I needed to wirte this first.**_

_**So, I don't know if anybody will read this since the Show is off for years now (and that's really sad), but i just felt like writing it and then I thought "Now I could post it anyway." Basicly it's just the very last scenes of the series more detailed plus a little more. So just read and tell me what you think. **_

_**This is my first GG fanfiction. English is not my native language, sorry, if there are any mistakes.**_

Happy ever after

Before Lorelai had said she needed somebody who could tell her what he felt and who could show his emotions, but she should have thought twice saying Luke just couldn't do that. She knew him better than that and knew he just wasn't the type to tell but show. He was the type to just let his actions speak for him. And this? Setting up the whole fare-well party for Rory, making it work although it was earlier than planned and staying up all night to make the whole party weatherproof? This was just so Luke.

She saw him coming out of the diner carrying a bag of coal. He slowed down as he saw her and she stopped three feet in front of him.

"Hey" She greeted him.

"Hey"

She took a deep breath casting a glance at him from his toes to his eyes.

"Thank you." She said and meant it like never before. Mostly it was meant for the party he set up for Rory, but she also meant the fact he was always there when she needed him – even after all they went through, after all the hurt they did to each other. And the 'thank you' was also meant for the apologies they exchanged some days ago: For him seeing he had pushed her away and apologizing for it and for accepting her apology for making it all worse.

"Ah – it's… no big deal." He said – meaning the party – in a very Luke kind of way, shrugging it off. Lorelai slightly shook her head. _It is a big deal._ She thought.

"Luke" She whispered in the softest voice still not believing just how much this man did and would do for her. Luke felt like his heart was melting hearing her saying his name like a caress. He wanted to say something, he _needed_ to say something, but when he first opened his mouth nothing came out. And so he then just said what he knew had always been true and would always be:

"I just… like to see you happy."

Looking into his face and seeing the emotion of just pure love written across his face she knew there were no truer words. Seeing her happy had always been, what he wanted. This was more than a love confession, this was almost a vow. She had been 'loved' by other men before but no man had ever cared for her as much as Luke did. With nobody else she felt so secure and taken care off. After they broke up again she had tried not to love him so badly but she just couldn't stop and the intensity of her feelings for him let her know she could never love any other man like she loved Luke.

They both took a step forward to close the distance between and Luke dropped the bag he still held in his hand.

The moment their lips met was the moment they both had longed for and often day- and night-dreamed of for the last months, almost for the last year.

The kiss was soft but also demanding. With their hands they reached around the other's body, finally holding again in their arms, what they knew was meant to be there.

Lorelai was everything Luke had ever really wanted. And he wanted all of it. Yes, he wanted her to be happy, but more than anything he wanted to be the one to make her happy.

He shifted his head and drowned himself in the kiss. Willingly she let his tongue touch hers, dancing and teasing. Almost desperately she pushed herself as near to him as physically possible.

Catching breath they broke apart, panting, eyes still closed, their foreheads touched, still holding onto each other.

"Lorelai" He whispered making her name sound like a love confession. She reached for his stubbly cheek and opened her eyes. She watched him leaning in her touch his eyes still closed while he took a deep longing and enjoying breath.

He opened his eyes and for what seemed like an eternity they just held that look. Both smiling and wishing and hoping and dreaming and telling and longing and loving.

After a while Lorelai broke the silence.

"I think we should get back… Rory…" She whispered her eyes still locked with his.

"Yeah… you're right." He whispered back. "Just wait another second." He told her and went inside the diner again and got back shortly after handing her a small box. Lorelai opened it with a brilliant smile.

"Luke! It's… beautiful." She said honestly taking the necklace out of the box.

"Yeah… uh Liz made it, of course. It… well… it matches your eyes." He gestured to her eyes. Lorelai smiled about his sweet very Luke-like stammering.

"You… your eyes are beautiful." He said lowly. That took her off guard. He had never been one to easily compliment her but that made it even more special. There were guys – guys like Christopher – that complimented her all the way, but they did it just so often that it often lost its meaning becoming a flowery phrase. But when Luke said something like that she knew he meant it by heart. The way he said it just told her that he in that moment was just too overwhelmed by his feelings. So he just had to say it, so he just couldn't prevent himself from saying it.

"Shall I?" raising his hands he offered her to help her put the necklace on. She nodded smiling. She turned around and eased her hair out of the way so he could close it at the back of her neck. After he closed it he just couldn't resist but planted a small kiss at her neck.

"Okay… let's get back to Rory's party." He gestured over to it. As they walked his left hand held the bag of coals but he placed his other hand at her back not wanting to lose contact.

They both were very aware of the fact that they had kissed on the street and probably the whole town had seen them, but the townies were sensitive enough to keep their mouths shut this one time. They knew if everything turned out right, there would be enough time to make some juicy comments at some other days.

Luke and Lorelai parted. Luke made his way back to the grill where some people were already waiting for more of his delicious food. And Lorelai made her way to Rory.

Later that night when most guests were gone Lorelai wanted to offer Luke their help with cleaning up but he refused.

"No, don't worry. Kirk'll be helping me cleaning up. The two of you should go home and get some sleep. Rory's flight is very early tomorrow, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is, actually." Lorelai admitted.

"Well I could open up the place earlier for you, if you'd want me to." He suggested.

"Yeah, that would be great!" A smile lit up her face. "So see you tomorrow very early morning then."

"Very early morning." He repeated. They smiled at each other for e few seconds and slowly leaned in sharing a short but very sweet and promising kiss. She then gave him one last smile and turned to go. He watched her walk away and couldn't keep the smile off his face.

* * *

Like he promised Luke opened up the diner very early the next morning. He was really tired because he hadn't slept much that last night, because he cleaned up the mess the party left behind and he hadn't slept much the night before either, because he in fact had sewed tents and canvases and rain capes together to make a 'roof'. But although he was that tired he still felt a certain joy and warmth within him thinking of Lorelai who would come over with Rory at any moment.

He went to prepare the coffee maker when the bell jingled announcing their arrival. He turned around to see a brightly smiling Lorelai dragging Rory with her.

"Good morning" He greeted them without being able to keep the smile off of his face.

"Hey Luke!" Rory said.

"Hey stranger!" Lorelai said with twinkling eyes. They seated themselves at their standard-table and Luke brought them two mugs carrying the coffee pot with him.

"Coffee smells good." Rory commented after Luke had poured her some of it.

"Hello old friend!" Lorelai sighed directed at her coffee.

"How is it?" Luke asked.

"Mmmmh." Was all Rory made.

"Your first pot is always your best." Lorelai took another big sip.

"Good." He smiled.

"Thanks for opening up the place!" Rory told him already as bright as the sun even at that time of day.

"Hey, gotta take care of my best costumers!" He shrugged off. "So, d'you guys know what you want?"

"Oh… hm… I've no idea." Lorelai announced with an exaggerated gesture of her hands.

"Looks like a delightful menu!" Rory joined her mother into the game.

"Oh it does look delightful, charming."

"Very charming, adorable form."

"I wish there were pictures." Lorelai suggested playfully looking up at Luke.

"Mhm." He made, inwardly he sighed at Lorelai's rambling – she came here for years! But he also had to smile – that was just the Lorelai he knew. And the way she smiled up at him just made him smile back.

"You know, I'm gonna need a minute, I can't decide." She said sweetly.

"Take all the time you need." He said meaning more than their orders. He still wasn't able to keep the loving look from his face when he looked at Lorelai. Meanwhile Rory gave her mother a knowing look. She really was happy that things might work out between her mother and the man she thought of as a father-figure.

Luke made his way to the counter but Lorelai was quicker to decide than she pretended to be and shouted an order including eggs, bacon and pancakes.

"Hey, I like you're necklace." Rory told her mom. She had noticed it the night before but had forgotten to mention it.

"Oh, you do?" Lorelai touched it with a big smile and threw a glance at the man who gave it to her the night before. She really liked the necklace and everything that was related to it – the whole moment of the night before, when Luke had given it to her. She even hadn't taken it off as she went to sleep. Lying in her bed she had thought about Luke and the kiss – replaying the whole scene in her head over and over again, all the time smiling to herself. She was positive that they would work things out.

"Suits you."

"Thanks."

Then they rambled on and on about sippy cups, flasks, thermoses and caps while Luke bustled about behind the counter and in the kitchen preparing their breakfasts. Since he also hadn't eaten any breakfast until then he joined them at their table and they ate together. Rory chatted on and on excitedly about her upcoming campaign.

Lorelai listened and commented - sometimes inappropriately. Inside she felt like she wanted to cry and cheer at the same time. She really was happy and proud of her smart and wonderful daughter, but they both didn't know when they would meet again. And the prospect of not seeing her for an unknown period of time would definitely make her cry if she thought about it too much, so she tried not to think of it until Rory was really gone.

Luke enjoyed the moment of him eating together with the woman he loved and her daughter that he loved like she was his own child. He smiled at Lorelai as she purposefully moved her leg beneath the table so it slightly touched his. On the one hand they felt the magic, the electricity and the butterflies of a new start of a relationship but on the other hand it all felt so familiar and intimate making them feel warm on the inside.

But soon it was time for the two women to leave since Rory's flight was soon.

"Thank you, Luke!" Rory repeated.

"Nah… it was just breakfast."

"Don't minimize it. I know you'd do anything." She said, and Lorelai, who listened, knew her daughter's word were right.

"Goodbye Rory, I hope I'll see you any time soon." Luke smiled.

"Goodbye, Luke." Rory closed her arms around him for a hug and Luke petted her head.

"Take care of yourself."

"Take care of my mom."

Luke raised his look to Lorelai, who almost couldn't hold back the tears seeing this peaceful Picture of their embrace.

"I will." He promised firmly making Lorelai's face break out into a smile.

"I'll go ahead to the car." Rory announced after they released each other and left the diner to give them a private minute.

"Don't say 'thank you' now." Luke said before Lorelai could even get enough breath to say anything.

"That's what I just was up to say."

"It's a matter of course."

"It's not and you know it." She had taken a few steps forward and now her face was just inches away from his. He took a long strand of black curls and tucked it behind her ear.

"You'd do anything for us." She repeated what Rory had said before.

"I would." He whispered. He leaned to her and softly touched her lips with his moving them tenderly upon hers, lingering.

"See you later?" He asked hopefully after they broke apart.

"See you later." She confirmed stroking his cheek. Turning around she went to her car and again he watched her walk away smiling to himself, unconsciously touching his lips where he had felt hers seconds before.


	2. You and Me, Meant to be

2. You and me, meant to be

Lorelai sat in her car which was parked in front of the Dragonfly Inn. She had come here in order to get some work done after she had said her goodbyes to Rory at the airport. She still hadn't cried yet, still processing that she wouldn't see Rory for god knows how long, but she knew exactly that the melt-down was about to come – and so did Sookie. She had noticed how absent-minded and just not-Lorelai-like Lorelai had been and had told her to go home and get some rest. So she now sat in her car trying to tell herself she had to drive home, but she really wasn't in a mood to be home when Rory wasn't there.

She started the engine and just drove and soon realized she had driven to the center of the town. She looked at Luke's and found it almost empty for it was shortly after the lunch rush. Thinking of lunch she noticed how hungry she actually was, since her last meal had been breakfast and she also figured she really needed some coffee.

Luke raised his gaze from wiping the counter as he heard the bells jingle and welcomed her with a smile.

"Hey" He greeted her with a voice that couldn't quite hide his concern knowing she would fall apart sooner or later because of missing Rory.

"Hey. Um…Sookie sent me home, but I figured I really need some coffee and some food and… some… Luke." She said a little sheepishly.

"Sure" He already poured her some coffee into a mug smiling about her small confession.

"Burger?" He suggested as she seated herself in her usual place and nodded her affirmation. She ate in silence as Luke served the remaining customers. After the two last ones had left he took his place at the other side of the counter and watched her as she absent-mindedly watched her mug of coffee.

"Sookie's right." He admitted. "You look exhausted, you should go home and take a nap or something." He advised and softly placed his hand upon hers. She looked at their joined hands and for just a second her heart bounced enjoying his affectionate gesture. But then she sighed again, still waiting for her emotions to burst out.

"You're probably right." She agreed.

"Maybe… I could come over later and see how you're doing and… just… look after you." He offered.

"You always do." She smiled a small smile.

"Just tell me if you need me." He added.

"I need you." She prompted frankly. And there it was again: She made him speechless with her hearty forthrightness. He stared at her wishing he was somebody to find the right words, but he had never been someone with many words.

"Lorelai." He just said adoringly, his devotion plainly hearable. That was his one favorite word in the world, her name. He thought about her so often and sometimes caught himself saying her name out loud relishing at the sound of it and the pictures and memories of the stunning woman that came with saying her name.

"I'll go now, or I'll compete with Sleeping Beauty and sleep a hundred years with my head on you counter." She tried to joke without being in the mood for it.

"See you" He said squeezing her hand, ignoring her failed joke. With that she turned away – walking without her usual vigor, her shoulders slumped. And Luke knew he wouldn't let her stay alone tonight in her misery, he wanted to be there for her and give her some comfort.

* * *

Luke closed the diner up early that evening and was headed to Lorelai. Knowing how hungry she usually was and that her fridge was probably completely empty except for left-over pizza, he had packed a take-out bag with food for the both of them. He knocked at her door, but as nobody opened he just let himself in, silently preparing a rant about locking or not locking the front door, which she still often didn't do.

He entered the living room. Just as he wondered if she might be upstairs and if it would be appropriate if he went looking for her in her bedroom he found her sleeping on the sofa. He dropped the bag of food on the coffee table and squatted down next to her and watched her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful and content. Tenderly he took a long dark strand of hair that had fallen onto her face and tucked it behind her ear. Then he made his way into the kitchen to fetch two glasses and something to drink.

Suddenly the phone rang causing Lorelai to wake up. Luke stayed in the kitchen and waited until she ended the call because he didn't want to startle her. From what he could hear Lorelai say, he figured Rory was probably on the line.

After she had hung up he slowly walked to the living room but stopped before she noticed that he was there because she had finally started to cry. He knocked at the door frame announcing his presence. She was startled anyway and quickly wiped away a few tears.

"Hey, how long have you been here?" She asked with a forced smile.

"Ah, just a few minutes, the door was open. I'm sorry I startled you. I brought us some real food." He pointed at the coffee table.

"Oh… thanks." She hadn't noticed the bag before.

"Rory called?" He asked while he walked towards the couch to sit next to her.

"I… yeah… she … she's fine, things are great so far. She already-" Her voice broke and she began to sob. Luke put an arm around her shoulders.

"Shh…" He made soothingly.

"I'm sorry." She said between sobs.

"Don't be." He answered and kissed her forehead.

"No, this is ridiculous. I should be happy for her and proud of her – and I am. But still all I can see right now is that I'm not gonna see her for god knows how long." Rather unconsciously she snuggled up against him and buried her face at his chest.

"It's okay, Lorelai. You are allowed to be a little sad." He let one hand glide into her hair.

"Okay." She nodded at his chest and slung her arms around him.

"Just be sad today, that's okay. And tomorrow you try to look on the bright side, okay? And maybe Rory's going to visit sooner than you think." He tried to cheer her up.

"When have you turned into an optimist?" She asked with a short laugh mixed into her sobs.

"Yesterday night." He answered gravely. Stunned she raised her head and saw the same look on his face she had seen the night before when he had told her he wanted her to be happy.

"Luke" She smiled a teary smile and softly kissed his lips.

"Food's getting cold." He said playing with strands of her hair. While they ate Lorelai was untypically quiet and Luke was untypically chatty and told her of April and his time with her. Partly he wanted to distract her and partly he wanted to make it right this time. He wouldn't push her away this time, he would let her in, let her help and let her really get to know April.

After they had finished Luke felt a little awkward not knowing how to react to such an unusual quiet Lorelai.

"So… what do you wanna do now?" He asked shyly. "Do you… do you want me to go?" He really hoped she didn't.

"No… just stay with me and let me be a little sad for some more time?" She said taking his hand.

"Sure." He was relieved she wanted him to stay. She snuggled up next to him resting her head on his chest. A few minutes they just sat in silence enjoying the other's presence.

"This is nice." Lorelai finally said.

"What?"

"This. Sitting here with you, being comforted by you. You and me. I think it is, like it's meant to be, you know?" A huge smile spread across Luke's face.

"I think so, too." He held her even tighter and they both were lost in their own thoughts for some time. Eventually he realized Lorelai had fallen asleep at his shoulder and he lifted her up in his arms and carried her into her bed, glad that she was already dressed in sweatpants. As he tucked her in she stirred and took his hand.

"Luke?" She asked sleepily.

"Hm." He made.

"Stay, please." She pleaded with him.

"Willingly." He took off his cap, pants and flannel and glided under the covers next to her. She turned off the light on the nightstand, took his arm and wrapped it around her.

"G'Night, Lorelai." He kissed her shoulder blade and nuzzled his nose into her hair. It didn't take much time until he fell asleep holding her in his arms.


End file.
